El secreto de un ángel
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Ella tenía un secreto,un oscuro y doloroso secreto que estaba dispuesta a decir con tal de salvarlos a ambos...


**El secreto de un ángel **

**/Hace un buen que no me paso por esta sección…ya la tenía muy abandonadita xD así que he vuelto para torturarlos psicológicamente con otra de mis ocurrencias òwÓ/**

Discraimer: No, yo no soy dueña de Naruto… ¿ustedes creen que mataría a media docena de gente solo por una chica si fuera así? Y más importante… ¿Enserio creerían que dejaría a Sakura viva?...el dinero…no eso tampoco.

**7:45 pm Residencia del clan Uchiha**

-No…no lo haré…no a ti…-decía un joven con lagrimas en los ojos y empuchando una espada.

-Es la única manera amor-le aseguraba una mujer de largo cabello negro acercándose.

-¡No, no es verdad!, ¡tu no tienes que morir!-se negaba a obedecer su petición.

-Itachi...por favor-le suplicaba con voz apagada.

-Madre…-la llamo aún sin poder procesar lo que su progenitora le pedía.

Mikoto suspiro hondo aún recordaba ese terrible día como si hubiera sido ayer…

_**(Fash back…)**_

_-¿Me mando a llamar hokage-sama?...-_pregunto la matriarca del clan Uchiha.

_-Si Mikoto, siéntate por favor…-le pedía él aún sin voltear a verla y viendo hacia la ventana con dirección a la aldea._

_Ella obedeció de inmediato y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio._

_-¿Y dígame ocurre algún problema?-inquirió con el tono más inocente que podía._

_-Si…es algo que le concierne a tu familia en especial a Fugaku…-hablo por fin el anciano._

_El corazón de Mikoto se detuvo en ese momento…sabía de que hablaba._

_El tercer hokage al ver su expresión suspiro y tomo asiento en el lugar frente a ella._

_-Me lo temía… ¿entonces sabes de que se trata?-la interrogo._

_-Pensé que Itachi ya se lo había dicho señor…-le respondió con una voz apenas audible y tratando de no romper en llanto._

_-Mikoto…no quiero hacerte daño de todos los Uchiha tu eres la única con un corazón puro como un ángel-la alago para tratar de subirle el animo._

_Mikoto río con amargura y se paro de su asiento para observar la villa como minutos antes había echo el hokage y diviso a un pequeño niño rubio corriendo con alegría en dirección hacia Ichiraku._

_-"Vaya…pero si es igual de problemático que su madre"-sonrío con tristeza al recordar a su amiga-"Diste la vida por tu hijo…" –pensó para sus adentros y luego se volteo a ver al hokage con una expresión seria y decidida._

_-Usted gana…hablare todo lo que mi hijo no hablo yo lo diré…y le diré quien en verdad es el responsable del ataque del Kyuubi…-le aseguro ella._

_-Mikoto… ¿Tú lo sabes?-preguntó Sarutobi y ella asintió-Muy bien Mikoto con esto tanto tú como Sasuke estarán a salvo de la masacre del clan y…-la mujer lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar._

_-Lord Hokage…quiero pedirle un favor-dijo ella._

_-¿Qué clase de favor?-inquirió curioso el anciano._

_-Es hora de que siga los pasos de mi amiga…-le respondió misteriosamente para luego caminar hacia la salida de aquella oficina._

_-Mikoto no me digas que tú…-expreso el tercer hokage incrédulo entendiendo su plan-Como ordenes…-accedió ocultando su rostro en su sombrero. _

_**(Final del flash back)**_

-Itachi…no soy como la aldea piensa al revelar la verdadera identidad _él _hice algo despreciable…por favor no cometas mis errores protege con tu vida a Sasuke…-le suplicaba su madre en llanto mientras agarraba la espada de su hijo y se atravesaba a si misma-Te amo…los amo a ambos…-lo abrazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Madre...-susurro el conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Perdóname por no ser la madre que esperabas…-le susurro sintiendo un inmenso dolor que emanaba por todo su ser.

Su hijo quería abrazarla, quería decirle que siempre lo fue y más de lo que esperaba pero antes de hacer todo eso sintió como su madre caía al suelo y como ultima acción agarraba la mano de su marido.

El joven Uchiha lloro en silencio viendo como la última gota de bondad se desvanecía de la faz de la tierra…el único verdadero ángel Uchiha ya se había ido al cielo donde pertenecía.

Su hijo rechino los dientes, es verdad hace días había ido a hablar con el hokage para decirle lo del golpe de estado pero jamás le dijo quien fue el que inicio el ataque a la aldea…

No quería _herir el corazón de su madre…_ no cuando el dueño era..._él._

Mientras salía de su residencia daba un vistazo por última vez a algunas fotos y vio una que le había desagradado una donde su madre era una joven que sostenía a un bebé recién nacido junto a su familia…

Con tristeza leyó la parte trasera de aquel retrato donde decía "Mikoto y Obito primos hasta el fin".

Bufó con enojo viendo a aquél bebé y se dispuso a salir de aquel triste lugar…

FIN

**/Y…eso es lo que pasa cuando te obsesionas con Mikoto Uchiha y a la vez andas leyendo el manga y sabes quien fue el que utilizo al Kyubi para atacar Konoha, puras incoherencias jajaja más no descarto la idea de hacer algo así de tremendo con Mikoto…para mi que sabía algo más y no solo era esposa del jefazo del clan xD…pero obvio lo de Obito me lo saque muy de la manga jajaja/ **


End file.
